Normality
by ABCsoup
Summary: Set after Swan Song. Dean hates that promise he made to Sam. He hates being normal.


_Dear Sam,_

_You know that I'm the last person for sentimentality, but I gotta say- this 'apple-pie' life you told me about? It just isn't working out for me._

_-Dean_

**Dear Sam,**

**Lisa told me I should consider talking about my problems. When have I ever talked about my problems? S'not like I could ever tell anyone, anyway. Lisa wouldn't understand, she tries, but she just can't, and who else do I have? I'm pretty sure a shrink would send me off to the asylum after hearing that my problems came about after my brother let the devil in his body, then jumped into Hell to save the world from the Apocalypse that he started. Oh yeah, and my other brother (the one we didn't know about until recently) also had an angel with him, and he went with you.**

**Yeah, that wouldn't look so good on my record. That has to be the worst idea I've ever heard.**

**She's sure got nerve tellin' me that I'm the one with the issues.**

**-Dean**

_Dear Sam,_

_I'm thinking about leaving. Lisa and Ben seem to be doing worse since I got here, and besides that, Lisa and me are fighting all the time. It's not like I have anything against Lisa, but I just don't feel like I fit into her life very well._

_Let me tell you Sam, being normal is hard._

_-Dean_

**Dear Sam,**

**I don't miss hunting. It's nice being able to relax and do something non-life threatening. I got a job as a mechanic. It's a little tedious, but it's nice. I only get a little more than minimum wage, but that doesn't matter, 'cause I've worked harder and gotten less for it.**

**Oh, who am I kidding? Being normal sucks.**

**-Dean**

_Dear Sam,_

_There were reports of a couple mysterious deaths in the next town over. I wanted to go and check it out; I got all my stuff packed in the Impala. I know I should get rid of it all, the guns and knives, all the things normal people shouldn't have, but..._

_Anyway, as soon as I was half an hour out, I ran into this little diner you and me went to once. I think it was when we were after a shape-shifter, or maybe it was a werewolf._

_So I pulled over and stared at it a bit, and I realized I couldn't do it. I promised you, Sam._

_I called Bobby and had him take care of it. First time we've talked in weeks._

_-Dean_

**Dear Sam,**

**Remember when I said I might leave? Well, Lisa kicked me out last night. Some stupid argument over where I was yesterday. I wasn't about to tell her I was out trying to hunt. I'd rather put that incident out of my mind for good. I guess I should be more upset or something, but like I've said, I never really fit in there.**

**-Dean**

_Dear Sam,_

_Cas came over today. Popped right in while I was waiting for room service to bring me breakfast. I've been staying in a motel, and it's funny, I guess I should apologize about all those times I went bitchin' about how I wanted us to be a normal family with a house, 'cause even though I've got the money it's no better than what we usually stayed at._

_I guess I feel more at home in trashy motel rooms than I'll ever feel at a normal house. Like Lisa's._

_My point was, I think Cas is up to something._

_-Dean_

**Dear Sam,**

**Cas is making me go to some bar with him. Maybe it's just me but, but I never thought Cas was much of a drinker. Except that time- Nevermind. Cas is a slight alcoholic.**

**But I still find something very suspicious about all this.**

**-Dean**

* * *

"Ready to go?" Cas asked, overly cheerful. I don't know what's got him all excited.

"Cas, I don't know about this." He didn't respond, just touched my forehead. I blinked and we seemed to be in a parking lot.

"Cas, where are we?" The suspicion that I had been feeling peaked, and I glanced at him. He just shrugged, a strangely smug look on his face.

"Dean." I turned my head and a very, very familiar face was looking back at me.

"Sammy?" No, not Sam. Not him. Couldn't be him. But Cas was grinning at me, that idiotic smile, and...

"I'm here," he confirmed, and suddenly I had on an idiotic smile myself. Then we were hugging, and god, I forgot how tall he was. Any other time I would have called it a Moment and backed away, but I didn't care, Sam was back, and I was laughing in relief, and _no_ those were absolutely not tears...

"I- I didn't think I'd ever see you again," I said truthfully.

"Y'know, I was only in hell, Dean."

"Yeah, most normal people think Hell is kinda the place you never get out of."

"But when have we ever been normal? Besides, I think you were the first to prove that particular theory wrong."

"You're right, Sammy," I laughed. there were so many questions I had for the both of them, but for now I was content with the fact that my brother was back. "Normal is overrated."

* * *

A/N: Yeah, Dean's kinda out of character. I tried my best, tried putting him as much in-character he can be while writing letters in his head (Yeah, those were in his head, if you didn't get that.) Um, my first Supernatural fic, go easy on me, blah blah blah, reviews are welcome, all that jazz.

A/N 2 (update): So I was reading through reviews and everyone thought there needed to be a hug in there. And at first I was confused, because I _swore_ I put a hug in there, but then I read through it again, and I realized that I hadn't re-upploaded since my last edit, so when I posted, it was the old version... Anyway, here's the newest version, complete with a hug and some other stuff I fixed, slight grammatical issues and stuff.


End file.
